Gay Husbands
by Chobit Kris
Summary: I only put pg13, because of the slash comments, I don't know if I can say the G word or not, but I will anyway. It has gay humor, this is for the gay fans, not the haters, if your a hater that (hhhsssssss) go away, lol. I wrote this in like 5 minutes,


My Gay Husbands  
  
(a/u: I am a very disturbed person who can't commit to any long story, but I wanted everyone to hear this song, and if you have, I found this very funny. Please read and review. This song is "gay Boyfriend, by the Hazards. And this is very short, but you have to love it)  
  
The party had started about an hour ago, and Chi-chi and Bulma had a little too much to drink.  
  
"You know," Chi-chi started, "I think Goku is gay. He teases and spends a lot of time with Vegeta. And he loves to swim, and is always trying to get Vegeta to come along," Chi-chi couldn't help but giggle, "And you know his swimming suit, is the same as his Birthday suit."  
  
"I know!" Bulma said putting her hand on Chi-chi's shoulder. "Vegeta has a weird obsession with Goku, and the way he calls him Kakkarrot, it is like it is his little special nickname for him."  
  
Bulma and Chi-chi were cracking up. They were leaning on each other and started to laugh very loud.  
  
Trunks walked up to his mother. He could tell by the blush around her and Chi-chi's cheeks, that they had been drinking a bit too much.  
  
"Mother, how about we put on some music"  
  
Bulma was shocked at the request at first, but then went and turned on the stereo system to full blast, "Come on everybody! Let's dance"  
  
Chi-chi and Bulma was falling all over each other, while laughing, and taking a sip from their glass every now and then. When the song ended, Bulma grabbed a microphone and stopped the music, "everyone!" she began, "I want to sing a song for my husband."  
  
Vegeta went wide eye. He knew Bulma had too much to drink, and was afraid off what she would do.  
  
Chi-chi grabbed microphone, and started, "1, 2, ready go!"  
  
Bulma took it back and started to sing, "La la la lala la la la la la lala la".  
  
Everyone was thinking this would be ok. Chi-chi left and returned with another microphone, but didn't plug it in.  
  
Bulma was dancing all around the room, moving her hands around to help explain the lyrics.  
  
"I'm tired of boys who make me cry They cheat on me and they tell me lies I want a love who'll never stray When he sees other girls he looks away And if he never kisses me well thats alright, Because we can just, cuddle all night"  
  
Chi-chi hooked her mic up to and started to sing with Bulma.  
  
"Gay boyfriend Gay boyfriend I don't really care that you are queer Gay boyfriend Gay boyfriend I never feel lonely when you are near"  
  
They were having so much fun; everyone was kind of freaked, but couldn't help but laugh a little, except Goku and Vegeta. They started blushing worse than their wives were.  
  
"La la la laaa la la la laa la la la laaa La laaaaa"  
  
Chi-chi stopped to get another drink and let Bulma continue for awhile on her own.  
  
"It'll be a great romance Well go shopping and buy tight pants"  
  
Vegeta blushed and was very upset, but Goku started laughing so hard that he was crying. Everyone loved the tight pants part.  
  
"You don't care how big my ass is Just how fabulous my dress is  
  
Gay boyfriend Gay boyfriend I don't really care that you are queer Gay boyfriend Gay boyfriend I never feel lonely when you are near  
  
La la la lala la la la la la lala la La la la lala la la la la la lala la"  
  
Bulma stepped back, and let Chi-chi handle it from here.  
  
"1, 2, ready go  
  
You cry at movies On our dates Romantic Comedies sure are great But when you're sad I'll dry your tears Because I will always think that you are fierce"  
  
Vegeta snickered at Chi-chi calling Goku a cry baby.  
  
"I like cigarettes and that's no gag But you'll always be my favorite fag you'll always be my favorite fag you'll always be my favorite fag  
  
La la la lala la la la la la lala la  
  
Gay boyfriend Gay boyfriend I don't really care that you are queer Gay boyfriend Gay boyfriend I never feel lonely when you are near"  
  
Bulma got back in, and chi-chi and her started swaying back and forth as they continued their song.  
  
"Gay boyfriend Gay boyfriend I don't really care that you are queer Gay boyfriend Gay boyfriend I never feel lonely when you are near  
  
Gay boyfriend Gay boyfriend I don't really care that you are queer Gay boyfriend Gay boyfriend."  
  
Chi-chi and Bulma started laughing to bad. When Bulma tried to take another drink, she leaned back, to drink but fell and pulled Chi-chi down with her. Vegeta and Goku weren't blushing, but wasn't happy either. Piccolo seemed to be the only one not cracking up laughing, but he smiled from ear to ear. 


End file.
